Mahou Shougen Digital Defenders
by Nove-977
Summary: After two days, Kouichi finds a strange red gem. He becomes a mahou shougen Who must defeat Digimons to protect the real world with his new friends Erio and Shamal


**First**_** things first. This is only a fan made story. I do not own Digimon or the characters that comes out here. The characters I used in the story are from Digimon Frontier, but the kids becomes mahou shoujo or mahou shougen. Still there will be Digimons.**_

* * *

**Episode one: Became a dragon**

_After the defeat of Lucemon, the digidestines went back to their normal life. After two years, a break between two dimensions caused stones called Corestones fall down on Earth…_

* * *

It was a normal day for Kouichi on Shibuya. He was walking back home from school. On his way home he found a round red gem but somehow, it was warm. _What is this thing? _He thought. But suddenly, the red gem floated, then shined. Later it came to Kouichi's hand again. But suddenly, he noticed something. He had a dragon's tail.

"What is this?" He asked out loud to himself. Luckily, no people passed by so he had to do something. Later he noticed he also had wings. _Maybe I can fly back without getting noticed _Kouichi thought_._

* * *

But when he came home he had to do something. Of course hide his tail and he did his best to look like a normal kid like he was.

"Mom I'm home!" Koichi told her softly but nervously.

"Welcome home. You came earlier than usual Kouichi." His mother told him.

"Y… yes… I had lot of energy left so I came way earlier." Kouichi made an excuse instead of saying , "I flew back home." Since that will be way too weird.

"Uh, mom, I'm going up to my room… I have to work on my homework." The boy said and dashed to his room.

At his room, he was thinking how he became half dragon.

"Wait, when I picked up that stone…" It made sense. The stone was a core gem.

"Hey kid!" Suddenly, he heard a voice. A boy with Brown hair with blue t-shirt and black jeans was on a tree sitting. But he also had phoenix's wings and tail.

"Who are you?" Koichi asked confused.

"Hey I'm not a stranger or anything! I just noticed that you are a mahou shougen!" He told him.

"Me? I'm just a regular fourteen years old kid! I am not a mahou shougen! Well but do you know how to get rid of this thing?" He asked the boy.

"Looks like you are just a beginner." A girl with a long orange ponytail with black skirt and grey T-shirt told him. She also had unicorn's horn and a pair of white wings.

"I am can you just teach me how to turn normal?" Koichi asked.

"Just hope you are. You must cal down a little. If you get so stressed out, you won't be normal." The girl explained. So Kouichi calmed down a bit and later hoped he was normal. And the tail and wings were gone.

"Thanks! My name is Kimura Kouichi." He introduced.

"Oh! I am Skigami Erio!" The boy introduced.

"I'm Ruoku Shamal." The girl said with a serious face.

"Oh and also you can turn half dragon whenever you want to. You will get used to that." Erio explained.

"Only if you aren't a stupid kid." Shamal said rudely.

"Don't listen to her. But did you see a boy with blonde hair with a tail and snakes stuck to his neck band?" Erio asked.

"Also a girl with long silver hair with black cat's ears and tail?" Shamal asked. Kouichi shook his head.

"Plus, a boy with dark blue ponytail with a sea dragon's tails and fins?" The both asked at the same time.

"Well then, can you help us? We need to actually find those two quickly." Erio asked.

"Sure… But why do you need to do that?" Kouichi asked.

"Because they seem to steal other kid's Corestones without any reason." Erio replied.

"Corestones?" Kouichi asked.

"The stone you have. It can take a form as an accessory." Shamal explained.

"Then do you mean this?" Kouichi took out a red, transparent stone but in a form of a necklace.

"Yeah. Make sure you don't lose that." Erio warned him.

"Okay," Kouichi replied.

"Also do not tell anyone that you are a mahou shougen." Shamal told him.

"Why?" Kouichi asked.

"You can't worry your friends." Erio replied.

"Then see you tomorrow at your school!" Erio told him.

"My school? Sure…" Kouichi replied.

* * *

That night, in Kouichi's dream…

_Kouichi was in the middle of nowhere but he saw three kids defeating… a Digimon! When the Digimon turned into a digi-egg, it warped leaving a blue diamond that was small enough to be a size of a bead. _

Kouichi woke up. He had the strangest dream. _Who were they? _He thought. He saw the clock; it was twelve in the morning. He yawned and went back to sleep.

* * *

After school, he saw Erio and Shamal waiting for him.

"Both of you went to my school?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah. If you didn't notice." Shamal replied annoyed. Then he saw Kouji passing by.

"Hey, Kouji!" Kouichi waved.

"Kouichi? What's up?" Kouji told him.

"Just. I'm not seen you so much these days." Kouichi said. Kouji stared at Kouichi's necklace, which it was a Corestone.

"Hey Shamal, isn't that kid one of those three?" Erio asked whispering.

"Yeah. We have to make him stay away from Kouichi." Shamal replied.

"Erio, Shamal, he is Kouji, my younger twin brother." Kouichi introduced.

"Twin?" Erio asked. _Now it might be almost impossible to separate these two!_ He thought. Then Kouji gave Erio and Shamal a sharp look.

"He knows us. He must be the one with the blue Corestone!" Shamal told Erio. Kouichi saw a metal arm band with a blue transparent stone in the middle.

"Hey, Kouichi… I will be going, so see you!" Kouji told him and ran off.

"Kouichi, we have to tell you something quickly." Erio said sounding important.

"Okay. Sure." Kouichi told him.

"Follow us." Shamal said. Then suddenly the same white wings appeared with the unicorn's horn. Also to Erio the flame colored wings and tail appeared.

"Hey! There are people here!" Kouichi told them.

"Come on you can change as well to half creature form!" Erio told him. Kouichi sighed and dragon's wings and tail appeared. Then the kids flew to a library. They all turned back to normal.

"Why are we here?" Kouichi asked.

"You will see!" Erio replied exited. When they went in, it was way different from being a library. It seemed like a hideout.

"Now I must tell something to you." Shamal told him.

"Okay, start then." Kouichi replied confused.

"You see our job of being mahou shougen and mahou shoujo is way too important to be ignored. We must protect the real world no matter what. When we defeat the monsters that comes out suddenly and creates a labyrinth somewhere in the city, a stone called Star-gem appears. They can grant one wish that gets the most Star-gems. But three of the chosen children are actually trying to get rid of other chosen children for some reason." Shamal paused.

"Also I think Kouji is one of them." Erio continued.

"It can't be. Kouji won't actually do that." Kouichi told them.

"Well I know he is one because Kouji has a Corestone and we met him several times!" Shamal explained.

"But why will he do that?" Kouichi asked.

"Hey, your brother only defeats those monsters. He doesn't actually steal anything. Also he does the less harm!" Erio explained.

"Then I must talk to him quickly!" Kouichi told them impatiently. Then there was an alarm sound.

"Another one appeared!" Erio said.

"Come on! It is not far from us!" Shamal said.

"I'm coming with you!" Kouichi told them.

"Okay, just try to watch out!" Erio replied.

* * *

When the kids went to the area, it was a forest and there was a port.

"Let's go in!" Erio told them. The others nodded. When they went in, there was a tree looking Digimon that was Cherrymon.

"I knew it! Those monsters were Digimons!" Kouichi said.

"Do you know them?" Erio asked.

"I went to the digital world before so yes!" Kouichi replied.

"It's not time for talking!" Shamal said, "Are you ready, Erio?" Erio replied with a nod.

"_**Corestone unleash activate!"**_

Then Erio's wing came out with the tail, but also green colored wing surrounded his arms and feather also came out to his arms and legs. Shamal's horns and wings appeared with also a tail and a pair of gloves that shined in different colors appeared.

"What is that?" Kouichi asked confused.

"Just learn and watch kid." Shamal told him.

"_**Light's judgment!" **_Suddenly arrows came falling from the sky and attacked the Digimon. But suddenly…

"Thanks for lot of damage Unicorn!" A girl with long silver hair, black cat's ears and tails, black wings, and with a big two sided blade appeared.

"You!" Shamal said furiously.

"Can you just call me by my name, Yuri?" She asked.

"Let's just finish this thing!" A boy with blonde hair with three snakes on his neck band with a tail and a steel giant cannon appeared.

"Why are you doing this Len?" Erio asked.

"Let's just finish this!" Yuri told him. She used her blade to try to cut the wood. But suddenly, she was stopped when a ray of flame flew.

"Kouichi?" Erio asked. He saw Kouichi with dragon's horns, wings, tails and flames surrounding his arms and legs. The flame hit the Digimon and Cherrymon turned back to a digi egg and left a star-gem.

"But I will take that thing with me!" Yuri said and dashed to the gem, but she was stopped by Kouji who tied her up with chains he had a sea dragon's tail and fins, but also scales.

"Hey! I thought we had to be allies!" Yuri told him.

"Kouichi deserves the Star-gem. He was the one who defeated the Digimon." Kouji explained. Yuri was speechless. Kouichi picked up the Star-gem and the diamond went in his Corestone.

* * *

When they came back to the school, Erio and Shamal told Kouichi to meet up in the same place.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed I will be re updating the story whenever I have time. Feel free to review!**


End file.
